StrandedAgain
by Numba1JimmyFan
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Stranded with Jimmy and Cindy's trip to 'Australia? Well I did so this is what IU wrote about it. POINTLESS FLUFF....JC OF COURSE! OneShot.


Alright, I know it's taking me forever to update "Isn't It Obvious?" but once school came back everything was hectic again so just to get back into the swing of things I decided I would write a one-shot to get the juices flowing. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: No own Jimmy!

* * *

Even as they argued on their way out the door excitement enveloped them both knowing they would once again have some alone time to just be with each other.

"Neutron! I'm telling you just let me drive!" Cindy yelled in frustration.

"Cindy, you can calm down now they're out of hearing range."

"What?" She replied clearly baffled.

"You know as well as I do that this was all a plan. So what do you say? Let's go find that island and have some fun!" Jimmy answered. Although Cindy didn't want to be so open about these things she couldn't help but smile as she jumped into the hover car and they began their journey to the uncharted island.

"Jimmy?" Cindy asked. They had been in the hover car for a while now and both had been silent most of the time.

"Yes, Cindy?" He replied turning to her.

"Tell me the truth, why do you want to come back to this island with me? It's not just out of pity is it because if it is I will pound your fa-"

"Cindy! Of course this isn't out of pity... I want this just as much as do," he replied his tone soft.

"Oh. Well, good." After that they remained silent the rest of the trip.

* * *

"Well, we're here!"

"Wow! It's just as beautiful as ever!"

"Yeah...," Jimmy added not exactly looking at the island...

"So, what do you want to do first?"

"How about a swim?"

"Sounds fun, let's go!"

* * *

Jimmy being his usual self was prepared and had suits for the both of them. He and Cindy went to separate sides of the island to change and met back at the lake.

"Hey Jimmy! I bet I can make a bigger splash than you!"

"You're on!" Jimmy accepted the challenge and they raced over to a ledge about 25 feet high and grabbed a vine conveniently near by.

"Ladies first!" Cindy yelled grabbing the vine and jumping in.

"Oh, please! You call that a splash? Watch this!" He said grabbing hold of the vine and cannon-balled into the water landing right next to Cindy.

"My splash was totally bigger than yours Jimmy!"

"Are you kidding? Mine was definitely bigger!" Soon their faces were only inches apart.

"Oh, really?"

"Well I bet theirs something I can beat you at...," Jimmy challenged a smirk forming on his face.

"Then let's have it! Any place, any t-," Cindy taunted, but was cut off by Jimmy's lips crashing onto hers. It was like nothing neither of them ever felt before. A wave of emtions corsed through their bodies all at the same time. So much was let out in the one simple kiss. It wasn't very long, but to them it lasted at an eternity. When they parted Jimmy smiled at the shocked look on Cindy face and the dazed look that began to form.

"What was that for?"

"I told you there was something I could beat you at. I kissed you first!" He replied triumphantly.

"Well I guess I should make it even then," Cindy retorted placing her hands behind his neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

"I guess so...Remeber how you asked why exactly I wanted to come here with you?"

"Yeah..."

Jimmy leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I'm in love with you."

That instantly brought a smile to her face and she replied, "I love you too."

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Hey look over there!"

"What?" Jimmy asked confused as he turned around. With this oppurtunity Cindy collected some water in her hand and splashed him directly in the face.

"Hey!" Jimmy yelled laughing as he wiped some water out of his face.

"Made you look!"

"Well, if you're gonna be that way...Take that!" He replied as he splashed some water in his face.

They continued splashing each other back and forth just enjoying being together. They would never forget this day or the island that brought such wonderful things to happen.

* * *

A/N: I know, it was horrible...but please review anyway! It will make me feel better...puppy dog pout PLEASE! Review or you will pay! I have connections!

_Numba1JimmyFan_


End file.
